Music Guides the Soul
by LittleRussianNerd
Summary: One day, Ichigo comes across a window in the floor, hidden behind the roots of a tree. Opening that window changed his life. {OC based off Deemo} (Haven't decided if I will add romance)


"Ichigo! Have you heard the rumor of the Květiny a bytí hudby?"  
"The what, Orihime?"  
"Květiny a bytí hudby!"  
"What is that?"  
"Here! Borrow this book! It'll tell you!"

Just as the orange haired male was about to decline, the orange haired female shoved the book into his hands before rushing off. He stood there, silent, trying to figure out what just happened. Looking down at the book in his hands, he saw it was rather worn worn out, the black leather covering close to ripping. On the cover, it said _'The Apprentice of the Lost Ones'_. The title confused him, and, he didn't seem to see an author's name. So, he searched for the name, only to find a minute later that it was written inside the book.

 _Written by Deemo,  
For the little human and apprentice that kept me playing_

'What kind of person has a name like 'Deemo'?' He wondered, though, flipped the page and was about to start reading the first page. But, the bell stopped him from doing such. Though, he most likely would read the book in since he already knew about the anatomy of a frog. So, he closed the book and headed to his Biology class.

Once in Biology, he sat down next to his partner in the class, Chad. Chad gave him a confused look once Ichigo had placed the worn out book atop the desk and opened it up to the first page.

"Wasn't that Orihime's book?"  
"Yeah. But, she handed it to me, wanting me to read it."  
"Hm. She did that to me as well... It was an odd book."  
"I would expect so. After all, she said something about a Květiny a bytí hudby. What is that anyway?"  
"You will find out. Now, I need to get to work."

And that was the end of their conversation. The orange haired boy glanced over at his tall partner, noticing he was pulling out a study guide for next week's Biology test. Lucky for Ichigo, he had finished the night before. So, he pretty much had a free period. Looking down at the book, he began to read.

 _I will say this first, I am not a human. I am a being who loves music. I had spent all my time playing melodies of the lost ones. And, I have taught my apprentice and little human these songs. We don't want them to be forever lost, just like the ones who made them.  
To find us, it will need to be night. The night time is always the best to play the melodies. I know that me and my little human play at night, though, not my apprentice. I do not know if she does anymore, having lost contact with her when she moved away to a place called 'Karakura'. Though, I hope she still does.  
In this book, I have written some of the information and songs that she had loved. She always called herself Květiny a bytí hudby. Which translates to 'Flowers and being of music'.  
If you ever see this book, my dearest apprentice, please do update it for me and send it back to me. I wish to see how you've developed over the centuries we have been parted. _

And that was the end of the first page. Ichigo stared at the page for a few minutes after finishing, collecting his thoughts together. He was honestly a little confused and interested in the information he had just learned. When he read the part that said Karakura, he realized why Orihime was so interested in Květiny a bytí hudby...  
She wanted to find the being.

Flipping the page, he began to read up on the information about the being, making sure to take note of the important facts. But, there were so many that he got out a small notepad and wrote them down. For the rest of the period, he took notes on the book, finishing the book by the end of the class. What Ichigo found out was that the book was only half complete, many blank pages in the back.

'It must be for their apprentice to write on to update it.' Ichigo thought as the bell rang for school to end for the day. Walking out of class, he tried to find Orihime so he may return the book, though, it had seemed she had already left the school.

"Guess I'll return it to her tomorrow." Ichigo spoke to himself before heading off to basketball practice since they did pay him to be on their team. At basketball practice, he couldn't get around the idea of a being living in Karakura that was over centuries old that had never been spotted by others.

A few hours later, it was rather dark and basketball practice had finally ended. So, Ichigo started walking home alone. As he passed by Karakura park, he noticed something rather odd. So, he stopped and walked into the park. What was the odd thing, well, there seemed to be lights coming from under the roots of a tree.

Making his way over to the roots, he noticed the were covering something and that they weren't attached to the ground. So, Ichigo moved them out of the way, shocked by what he had found underneath those roots...

A closed window.

Unlike most windows, I couldn't be seen through from the side he was on. Slowly, he reached out to the window, grabbing onto the wood of it. Cautiously and silently, he opened the window up, only to be amazed.

A being with golden skin, golden hair that reached the chest, and a skirt that seemed to be made of the golden skin was sitting on piano stool, looking through a book. In front of it was a large piano that had some trees growing from the side that was farthest from it. He glanced around the room it was in, taking in the large amount of books and a large stairway going down that was to its left. The roots of the tree that seemed to be attached to the ground from above had seemed to over the years form stairs to the window Ichigo was looking through. The room had seemed to be lit from the lanterns that were attached to the root-covered walls of the room.

The orange haired boy stiffened when he saw the golden being look up from the book and at him with its pure black eyes. In its eyes seemed to be a sparkle of curiosity. Carefully, it put the book in the pageholder that was atop the piano. The being stood up for a moment, shaking its hips. That's when Ichigo noticed that it wasn't fully gold. There were red bells on its skirt and the tips of its fingers were red. Red and gold light began to glow from the tree that was growing from the piano.

With a shocked, amazed, and interested expression on his face, Ichio watched as the tree bloomed several glowing flowers of red and gold. Once they had bloomed, the being sat back down. Tapping its finger against the top of the book three times, the being then began to play a melody on the piano. Then, the flowers started to create the sounds of other instruments and some sounding like humans.

watch?v=lz19k7Ulsqk

'Oh, so its giving me a show?' He asked himself as he carefully listened to the song it was playing with the piano and the glowing flowers. The two things seemed to play together in harmony, like an orchestra would. Soon, Ichigo found himself slightly swaying his head to the song. To be honest, he enjoyed the melody of its song.

Slowly, the song came to an end and the flowers went back inside of the growing tree. Standing up, the being went over to the books and pulled out a notebook and pen. With long strides, it went to the root-made stairs and walked up them until its head was sticking out of the window. To be honest, Ichigo was surprised at how tall the being had to be, seeing as it had about seven more steps until it would be fully outside.

Silently, the being wrote something down in the notebook before ripping out the page, handing it to him. After handing it to him, the being closed the window. A minute later, the lights had turned off. Once the lights turned off, Ichigo pulled out his phone, using it as a light so he may ready the paper it had handed to him.

 _Thank you for listening to me play.  
Do come again, I would enjoy new company._

After reading the note, Ichigo tucked it into his pocket and softly smiled. Deciding it would be best to cover its window like it had been before he came, he carefully covered the window up with the roots, making it look like the window wasn't even there.

"Maybe I will come again." Ichigo mumbled to himself, standing up and walking out of the park. After leaving the park, he headed home so he could get some rest for the next day of school and maybe another performance from the being.

Unbeknownst to him, the being had been sitting on the root stairs and listening after it had turned off the lanterns. If it had a mouth, the being would have been smiling brightly...


End file.
